


Please help me find a story!

by hannakriistina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannakriistina/pseuds/hannakriistina
Summary: I know you are not allowed to do this, but I have looked for a fic for months.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8





	Please help me find a story!

Hi!

I am looking for a fic. I promise to delete this really soon!

All I remember is that Peter is an adult and Morgan is like 16-17 years old and is mad at Peter. She says he is not her brother and Peter gets sad. I think he is married to Ned and has adopted kids. 

Peter and Morgan get in a caraccident where Morgan is like stuck on top of Peter and he is really hurt, and maybe she broke a leg or something. And Tony comes to the accident and Morgan is really distraught about Peter.

That’s all I remember! Please help me and I will take this down right away.

Thank you!


End file.
